degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestarter (1)/@comment-3575890-20141231092702
Aside from the EClew and Triles bullshit, this season has been so fucking good, and this episode was no exception. *Tonight's episode confirmed that Zoe is not heartless. I believe once she began reciting her speech, the full weight of the act she planned to exact against Frankie hit her, and she realized how cruel she'd been. Those were not crocodile tears welling in her eyes. She legitimately felt bad. Prior to this, the way she treated Frankie was absolutely unjustifiable, BUT she genuinely believed that Frankie was her blackmailer and she was so hung up on making sure that her secret didn't get out on top of feeling enraged and betrayed that she couldn't see that what she was doing to Frankie was exactly what had been done to her. During the assembly though, she did the right thing despite that she believed she was taking a high-stake gamble. She deleted what she had believed was her only leverage because she could not bring herself to hurt Frankie in that way. Zoe is not evil. She's damaged. There is a difference, and that difference was highlighted tonight when she showed humanity by taking the higher road for the first time this season, which is a very good sign for her future development. *I swear, the way that Miles was gazing longingly at Maya from across the hall is what love songs are made of. He is so in love with her, my heart aches for him. Now I get why Tristan would be upset, but really now? Miles can't help the way that he feels. You don't choose who you love. This is one of many reasons why Triles did not work. Miles chose Tristan to be his stand-in for Maya thinking he could replace her, but he soon thereafter realized that love just does not work that way. You can't force yourself to love somebody if the feelings aren't here. And so while I would say that Tristan's hurt was justified in the sense that Miles WAS his boyfriend and yet was pining for another, who the fuck is he to tell Miles he is a terrible person when he is the embodiment of a horrible person? When everything he accused Miles of was exactly what he did to the one person who treated him the best of anyone! Maya Matlin ring a bell, asshole? But I digress. First of all, even after that bullshit intervention that was so off the mark from what was really going on with Miles, Miles still tried to make things work. He appreciated the elaborate gesture Tristan made for him, no matter how superficial of an attempt to reconcile it was - yet again, Tristan demonstrates that he thinks his life is a romcom - and humoured Tristan, but just like from the beginning of their farce of a relationship, his heart was never in it. I do truly believe that Miles cares for Tristan. He does. I do not think he was intentionally using him, but rather just desperately needed to feel wanted again after losing pretty much the love of his life right now, whom was the only one who could make him feel good about himself. He tried hard to make it work, but it was a moot effort from the gate because none of it was real. Not for Miles, and fuck, not even for Tristan. Tristan has been infatuated with a surface image of Miles all this time. He doesn't even know who he is underneath the bravado and bad boy act, which is just a facade. So you know what? Tristan can kiss my lily white ass because Miles put in more effort than most other people in his position would have, and on the flip side, the most effort Tristan ever put into the relationship was resorting to superficial measures that only work in fairytales and romcoms to sustain the relationship. All I have to say is good riddance. Miles is so much better off without him, and Tristan will surely benefit from this breakup more than he would staying in a relationship with someone who doesn't give a fuck about him in any romantic capacity. It's for the best for all parties involved. *Speaking of Miles, my heart ached at his pained expression while Tristan, as insensitive as ever, guilted him for daring to feel for the one person whom had always been his rock and whom he has every reason to still love with all of his heart, and basically tore apart his character. Good job, Tristan. It's not like Miles already had zero self esteem and was stuck on the belief that he's a worthless piece of shit undeserving of love as his father continually drills into his head every day. You just reinforced his self loathing and with that, assured his inevitable downward spiral into complete and total self destruction you fucking idiot. *I cannot remember the last time I loved Alli this much. She was just wonderful in this episode. Even when she accidentally spilled the beans to Dallas, I didn't fault her one bit. She was harbouring a major secret that was weighing down on her and she needed some moral support. And when she told Dallas, she divulged Clare's secret in confidence that he'd keep it. Now I don't blame Dallas for telling Drew either. Even though his girlfriend begged him to keep quiet, Dallas is far too loyal of a friend to keep such a huge secret from his friend. He knew that the longer he withheld the truth, the more hurt Drew would be in the end and he's far too good of a friend to willfully put a friend through that, so he blabbed. Alli had every right to be pissed of course, but I hope once she cools down, she will better understand his side of things. I have to say that I am really beginning to love Bhandallas. It's taken me a long time to get on board with them, but now that they're finally canon and for the most part, proving to be Alli's healthiest, most functional relationship so far, I am just really beginning to develop a newfound appreciation for them. It also helps that Alli hasn't been this tolerable since before her character assassination of these last few seasons. *No comment about Eli and EClare. None what-so-fucking-ever. *Novas interaction! It's only a matter of time. *You know, the more the writers hit me over the head with how supposedly boy crazy Lola is, the more inclined I am to believe they're planning to hit us with a huge curveball. Or perhaps that's just the Captain of SS Grola in me talking. *Love how Shay and Lola stood up for Frankie and refused to believe the worst in her. It goes to show that these girls still do, to a point, value friendship over status and power. *Frankie! Oh, my heart broke so much for her. She had been so thrilled about being added back on the team, but I think more than anything she was elated by the prospect that she and Zoe could be friends again. I think Frankie really missed her comrades more than anything else, and so when when it all turned out to be an elaborate scheme to blackmail her, I just felt so awful for her. She was so completely hurt that somebody whom she once considered her best friend would hurt her so badly. I don't know what it is about these Hollingsworth children, but I have SUCH a significant soft spot for each and every one of them. They all manage to tug on my heart strings more than anyone else on the show, with the exception of Maya, who is still my baby girl.